


古董局外人

by bcaamage



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcaamage/pseuds/bcaamage
Summary: 玩动物森友会，突然开了古董商人杨的脑洞，就有了这个短篇。
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli, Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. 1

杨威利把汽车停在路边，放平座椅靠背，调低广播音量，他跟客户约好的见面时间还有半小时，他来得太早了。  
他又看了一遍莱因哈特发来的短信，把手机随手扔到副驾驶座上，手机撞到了放在车座上的礼物。  
今天不算特别重要的纪念日，不是结婚纪念日也不是伴侣的生日，只是他跟莱因哈特第一次见面的日子。  
真的已经过去五年这么久了吗？杨闭着眼睛，一只胳膊搭在眼睛上。

五年前的晚上，也是万圣节，凌晨三点杨威利接到学弟打来的电话，说自己在聚会上喝醉了，请杨去接他。等杨开车来到学弟所说的地方，学弟的电话却关机了。杨只好走进了那栋大学男生的公寓。  
公寓门上贴着夸张的派对海报，门里音乐喧嚣，整个公寓一片狼藉，满地扔着空酒瓶，纸杯，零食袋子，彩带，破掉的气球，地毯上到处是泼洒的酒水和其它污迹，掉落着变装的道具，简直无处落脚。大厅，走廊，卫生间，卧室里到处都有人，或奇装异服或已经完全脱光的男男女女。  
杨上学的时候也经常跟好友外出通宵宿醉，但他从来没有参加过如此夸张的派对。他一个房间一个房间地寻找，却一无所获。最后他在三楼的一间厕所里，发现了唯一一个还清醒着的人。  
这个金发男孩的妆扮看起来是一位军官，一身纯黑军装，端坐在马桶上，手中的高脚酒杯里还有酒。  
杨威利刚打算问问他是否知道自己的学弟在什么地方，对方就先开口了，“你还没投降吗？”  
投降？杨打消了沟通的念头，知道这人肯定也喝醉了，只是还没睡着而已。杨转身走出去，带上了洗手间的门。  
他放弃了寻找学弟，准备开车回去继续睡觉。他刚准备发动汽车，刚才坐在马桶上的男孩拉开了副驾驶的车门，钻进车里，请杨送他回家。  
半年后莱因哈特毕业了，两人就结婚了。

真的已经过去五年这么久了吗？杨发现自己没有思考过这个问题，最近他有种说不出来的感觉，倒不是跟莱因哈特吵架，两人自从认识以来几乎没有吵过架，日子一如既往的过着，只是莱因哈特近来经常加班。  
还有，两人已经很久没有做过了。虽说他俩从一开始，对这种事情都没有特别强烈的需求，但是最近，每次亲热的时机都以一种极其微妙的感觉溜走了，杨总觉的心里缺了点什么。  
所以今天中午，他特地提前离开公司，买了一份礼物，订好了餐厅，甚至破天荒订了一家酒店，希望能像五年前，有个难忘的夜晚。他只是随意地约了莱因哈特一起吃晚饭，希望给他一个惊喜，结果刚收到他的短信，说晚上要加班，不能一起吃饭了。  
杨叹了口气，掏出口袋里的酒店房卡，也扔到了礼物旁边，今晚所有的安排都泡汤了。

他锁好车，过马路走向一栋二层楼房，上到二楼，找到门牌号，敲门，等待片刻，门打开一条缝，只听里面的人快速说，“还没画完，下周再来。”说完就准备关门。  
“等等，先寇布先生，我是来看古董的。”杨威利赶紧冲着还没有完全合拢的门缝里说。  
房门立刻拉开了，开门的男人一脸歉意，“噢，抱歉，我以为是卡介伦的人来取画了。”  
杨威利经营着一家艺术品贸易公司，是他父亲成立的公司，杨大三时父亲意外去世，他就退学继承了父亲的公司，主要收购和出手古董。  
杨有些惊讶眼前这个身材高大魁梧的男人是个画家，不过想到这笔生意是经营当代画作的卡介伦介绍给他的，也不算意外了。  
开门后，先寇布带着杨穿过堆放着不少画作的门厅，走到前面宽敞的走廊，他请杨在靠墙的一张旧沙发上坐下，夕阳从对面一大排窗户照进来。  
先寇布给杨端来一杯咖啡，然后走向走廊左手顶头的房间里去取来了两件东西，放到杨对面的桌上，然后自己也在桌边的椅子上坐下来。

“最近整理祖父留下来的东西，发现了这两件古董，就拜托了卡介伦先生找人替我看看。”  
杨站起身走到桌边，把一口未动的咖啡杯放到桌上，稍微看了一下两件东西，又退回到墙边沙发上坐下。  
先寇布起身再一次把咖啡杯递到杨手里。  
杨逆着夕阳，打量这位画家，丹宁衬衫紧贴着身上强壮的肌肉，不过衬衫到处沾着一些颜料，看起来脏兮兮的，他的脸上甚至还沾着一抹红色。  
“杨先生，东西有问题吗？”先寇布小心地问。  
“不，没有，”杨赶紧把视线转向了桌上的古董，“只是，这两件东西可能达不到你的心理价位。”  
先寇布咧开嘴笑了，“我倒是没有心理价位，我对这类东西一窍不通，感觉留在自己手里，就变成了废物。”  
这人未必也过于坦率了吧，杨在心中暗想，他就不担心我因此压价吗？  
“目前看来没什么升值空间，如果不是急需用钱，又有些情感价值的话，我建议你留着。当然，如果你一定想出，我也是会收的。”这两件东西相当常见，杨清楚赚不了多少钱，好在放在杨公司里的展览厅内，也不怎么占地方。  
“我不想留了，搬家起来也是麻烦。”  
“怎么，先寇布先生打算转行吗？”杨有些惊讶自己的脱口而出，他很少跟客户聊起生意之外的话题，准确说连生意也很少聊，无论是收还是卖，他总是速战速决，哪怕很多时候不是最好的价格。主要是他对这个兴趣不大，公司也就一直勉勉强强的维持着。  
“还没决定，不过也确实有这个想法，”先寇布迟疑了片刻后说，“我其实一直不怎么喜欢画卡介伦先生指定的那些类型，不过我没有名气，卡介伦先生说，如果我太过于按照自己的想法，画就很难卖出去了。”  
杨进屋之后看到了一些没被遮挡住的画作局部，清楚他的画的确没有过人之处。杨知道市场上这样水准的画家不少，也知道卡介伦一般把这种画卖给那些不打算在装饰品上花太多的暴发户们，还知道卡介伦如何压榨这样的画家。  
杨一时不知道该说点什么，只是点点头，低头看着手里的咖啡杯，有几次想要抬手送到唇边，结果半路又放下了。

“杨先生想看看我的画吗？”  
“我对绘画市场不了解。”  
“不，我不是打算卖给你，只是想请你看看，卡介伦先生总说，卖家不会购买这种跟装修风格很难搭配的作品。”  
杨于是点点头，他跟着先寇布走向走廊右手尽头的房间。  
这个大房间里四面墙边都摆着不少画作，中间的画架上是一副没有完成的作品，画面上大片明艳色块，深深浅浅的红色，带给杨强烈的视觉冲击。  
先寇布又揭开了几幅画，也都是同样的风格，跟外面那些卡介伦预定的作品相比，这些有着强烈的个人风格。  
杨快速瞟了一眼先寇布，他其实很难想象这样一个人会画出这样的作品。  
杨有些激动，突然很想劝说先寇布不要放弃，然而他常年对于艺术品市场的了解，只觉得自己的话会显得十分无力。他内心生出了一丝遗憾，或许收了这两件古董过后，两人也不会再有任何交集了。

“杨先生，你好像有些兴奋。”  
杨抬头看到对方明亮的眼睛正打量着自己，凑到眼前的脸庞，线条显得格外坚毅，脸颊上沾着的颜料此时看起来就好像一抹鲜血，杨知道自己失态了。  
杨的确兴奋了，杨每次去逛博物馆都有些兴奋，主要是因为画作和雕像，不过莱因哈特却兴趣索然，总是随便陪着杨逛一下就自己去休息区喝咖啡吃蛋糕。  
杨还没反应过来，就发现自己已经后退了两步，背靠着墙壁，先寇布一大步跨上前，右手按在杨头边的墙壁，低下头凑近杨。  
杨闻到先寇布的呼吸中有淡淡的酒味，他微微扭头，错开了凑近的嘴唇。  
“我刚才喝了白兰地，你不喜欢酒味吗？”先寇布停下来，轻声问。  
比咖啡喜欢多了，杨没有说出口，他知道自己此刻瞪大了眼睛，盯着对方半眯的眼眸。  
先寇布见他没有回答，左手伸向了杨的下腹。杨立刻伸手抓住了先寇布的手，拉起他的手，结婚以来，杨从来没有背叛过莱因哈特。  
先寇布看着杨松开了自己的手，看到了手指上的戒指，“噢，已婚，我失礼了。”他退开了两步。  
杨靠在墙，使劲吞咽了几口唾沫，站了一会没有动，先寇布识趣地走出门，回来时端了一杯冰水。  
杨一饮而尽，随后一言不发地走到了门口，他清了清喉咙，“我明天会派人上门来取，合作愉快，先寇布先生。”杨伸出手。  
“合作愉快，杨先生。”先寇布用力地握着杨的手，然后突然低头，在他的指尖上轻轻吻了一下。  
杨快速抽出手，先寇布拉开了房门，杨走了出去。  
杨回到车上，坐在驾驶座上，从礼物旁拿起那张酒店的房卡，久久没有动作。


	2. 2

杨威利听见楼下传来响动，迷迷糊糊以为是莱因哈特出差提前回来了，他从床上爬起来，下楼看到卡介伦站在他家厨房里。  
“你怎么进来的？”杨威利说完打了个哈欠。  
“你家后门没锁。杨威利，这都几点了，你怎么还在睡？按门铃你不开门，电话也不接。”卡介伦一边说一边快步走进客厅打开大门，“莱因哈特再不回来管管你，你瞧瞧你都懒成什么样子了？”  
杨听到这话瞬间睡意全无，他走到酒柜倒了一杯酒，然后坐到餐桌上，看着卡介伦指挥工人把几件不大不小的东西搬进客厅，东西摆好后卡介伦把工人送出门又一次回到厨房。  
“你怎么一大早就在喝酒？”卡介伦双手叉腰斥责道。  
“你刚刚嫌我起床太晚，现在又说我喝酒太早，你说这个时间到底是早还是晚？”  
卡介伦摆摆手，“杨威利，我懒得跟你瞎扯，我问你，你是不是疯了？”他脚下有些迟疑，最终还是走到酒柜倒了一杯酒，来到餐桌旁坐下。  
杨一脸茫然，又喝了口酒。

“你最近怎么了？三天两头不去公司，还在我的画廊里花大价钱买了三幅垃圾画作，”卡介伦指着刚才工人搬进来的那堆东西。  
杨威利暗暗觉得好笑，三天前，卡介伦的新画廊开张，他去祝贺时顺手买了几幅画。  
“你自己放在你的画廊里出售的商品，我为什么不能买？”杨威利怏怏地说。  
“你当然可以买，但是买之前能先来问问我吗？你要我怎么说你呢，你对画作市场一窍不通，你买的这几幅，画家毫无名气，我以前根本就不收他的这类画作，这次情况特殊，放在我的画廊里寄售，谁知道第一天就被你买走了。”  
“看到喜欢的画作就买了，这不是逛画廊的正常心态吗。还有，我在你的画廊买画，你抽成的部分就算我给你新画廊的贺礼，不算少了吧？卡介伦。”  
“杨威利，你这话说得也太见外了，贺礼意思一下就好了。你买之前来问我，我会帮你重新定价，你买的价钱那是画家自己报的，我不过是看在合作了好几年的分上卖他一个人情，打算在我那里摆一段时间就去退给他。再说了，你就算不问我，怎么不问问莱因哈特呢？”

杨把手里的空酒杯重重放到桌上，不过似乎没有他想象中那么重，卡介伦完全没有注意到他的动作。他干巴巴地说，“你知道他出差去了。”  
“这三幅画，你打算挂在哪里？”  
“卧室。”  
“卧室？那几大块深深浅浅的红色，你觉得放在卧室里合适吗？跟你家的装修风格完全不搭啊。”  
杨威利很清楚卡介伦说得没错，风格确实不搭。这栋房子是他跟莱因哈特结婚前买的，装修时莱因哈特找了自己做室内设计师的朋友来设计，所以完全是莱因哈特决定的装修风格，杨本来对这种事情就无所谓，正好趁机甩手不管，结婚后，家中几乎所有的东西都由莱因哈特一手包办，甚至包括杨的衣服。  
杨最近打量着住了将近五年的房子，感觉格外陌生，这房子里他唯一熟悉的似乎只有莱因哈特。是什么时候变成这样的情况，杨最重要的生活场所，没有了杨存在的痕迹。  
“……再说了，你可别指望这画能升值，等你看腻了后，想转手都难。”卡介伦还在絮絮叨叨。  
“谁说我要卖掉。”  
“算了算了，我说什么你也不会听，等莱因哈特回来，我看你怎么交代。”  
“交代？我需要对他交代什么？”杨威利突然低头，乌黑的眼睛微微瞪大盯着卡介伦，表情严肃，虽然他轻声细气，但冷冰的语气令卡介伦大吃一惊。  
“你花了一大笔钱，难道不需要交代吗？”卡介伦尴尬地敛起了笑意，“好了，杨，我开玩笑而已，往常这么说，你也从没生过气，算我多嘴了，这是你们两个人的事。”  
杨以前听到类似的话的确不会生气，其实他以前都没怎么注意过，他的朋友们越来越多把莱因哈特挂在嘴边，仿佛杨生活的一切都该由莱因哈特来决定。杨威利曾经也想过反驳，我只是对大多数事情都不在乎，并不代表我完全没有自己的想法啊。不过话到嘴边却没有说出来，说出来也许显得幼稚吧。结果，朋友们却把他的沉默当成了默认。

“我没有生气，也许你真的该多多嘴，我想知道你打算瞒我到什么时候？”  
“呃，你在说什么？”  
“卡介伦，别这样，我和你认识多少年了，快十年了吧？我身边的朋友，什么时候都站到了莱因哈特那边。”  
“你知道了？”  
“嗯。”  
三周前，杨威利去先寇布的画室收古董后，回到车上他的手机收到了一张照片，照片上莱因哈特跟一个男人亲密的坐在一起，笑容灿烂，还有，照片上不止他们两个人。  
那时候，杨在车里坐了很久，他什么都感觉不到，自己仿佛不存在了，曾经熟悉的生活，熟悉的伴侣，熟悉的朋友，他突然变成了局外人。  
“你跟莱因哈特谈过了吗？”卡介伦问。  
“还没有。”  
“你有什么打算？”  
“我不知道。”  
看着不知道该说些什么的卡介伦，杨威利说，“我准备收拾一下去公司了，卡介伦，你先走吧。对了，拜托你，别告诉莱因哈特我已经知道了。”  
卡介伦已经站起来了，对着杨点点头。  
“还有，对那个画家也别告诉他买家的身份。”  
卡介伦看起来明显还想问些什么，不过只说了一句“知道了”就匆匆离开了。

杨威利没有胃口，什么都没吃就直接去了公司，下班的时候他让助理先回去了，自己躺在沙发上睡着了。  
杨威利突然接手父亲留下的公司后，毫无经验也无心经营，虽说跟着卡介伦学习，但他始终兴味索然，所以生意一直不见起色。杨威利自己的目标不过是养活自己就可以了，与其努力打拼多年后再去做自己想做的事情，不如现在就开始做。因此，他一个人的日子过得轻松自在波澜不惊。  
三年后，他认识了莱因哈特，当时卡介伦的画廊装修后重新开业，杨威利带着莱因哈特去庆贺，莱因哈特俊美的容貌和优雅的气质吸引了所有人的目光。离开画廊，杨第一次把莱因哈特带到自己的公司，他记得莱因哈特兴奋异常，冰蓝色的眼睛闪烁着光芒，“杨，我想要你也开一家卡介伦先生那样华丽的画廊。”  
杨笑了，他知道刚刚去看过新画廊，现在看他的这个公司是多么老旧寒酸，“算了吧，我可没有那么大的理想，你不知道，卡介伦那家伙的裤子里肯定藏着一条尾巴，经商这方面，我这辈子都没法望其项背了。”  
杨威利毫无斗志的言论完全没有影响莱因哈特的激情，他双手抓着杨的手，“我相信你，杨，有我在你身边，你肯定能做到，等我们的展览厅开业时，肯定会更加耀眼。”  
杨感觉莱因哈特这个小他几岁的男孩周身源源不断散发出来的斗志传染了他，为他一直以来懒洋洋的内心注入了一丝活力，他感觉自己爱上他了。于是杨开始积极起来，公司逐渐有了起色。  
莱因哈特的目标非常明确，他想要什么就会要求杨去做什么，以前二十多年来，杨威利懒得做得事情就不去做，不得不做得事情，就勉强做一做，结婚后，杨不知不觉在莱因哈特的鼓励下做了很多事。杨威利感觉现在的自己变成了莱因哈特所希望的样子，他开始怀念起自己从前模样了。

“杨……”  
杨威利听见有人喊他，睁开眼睛，房间里没有开灯，黑暗中他只看到沙发旁蹲着一个人，“莱因哈特。”  
“杨先生，是我，先寇布，外面没有关门，我就进来了，我是找卡介伦先生要的您公司的地址，我过来……”  
“哦！”杨威利想坐起来，结果一阵头晕他又躺了下去。  
先寇布搓了搓双手，然后伸手按着杨的额头，接着一把将杨从沙发上抱起来，“你发烧了，我送你去医院，”  
“不用，我不想去医院。”  
“那我送你回家。”  
“我不想回家。你放我下来，我想睡觉。”  
“把你的车钥匙给我。”

杨威利醒来的时候，已经是第二天天亮了。先寇布扶他坐起来，在他背后放了一个靠垫，让他靠着墙。他注意到这里就是他上次登门拜访过的房子，只不过房间里完全空了，他坐在直接搁在地板上的床垫上，床边丢着药盒和用过的冰袋。  
先寇布查看杨刚刚测过体温的温度计，“很好，退烧了。”  
“抱歉，先寇布先生，昨天麻烦你了。”杨的声音有些嘶哑。  
“华尔特，我的名字。你昨晚没回家，需要跟家里打个电话吗？”  
“我伴侣出差不在家。”  
“哦！”  
先寇布递给他一个杯子，然后在床垫旁的地板上坐下来。杨惊讶地发现杯子里居然是红茶。  
“上次你来，咖啡一口没喝，所以我猜想也许你喜欢喝茶，如果还是不喜欢，我这里还有酒，不过，你吃了药不能喝。”先寇布看了一眼墙边放着的一堆东西，“我不知道你喜欢吃什么，就胡乱买了很多，应该总有一两样合你胃口吧。”  
杨笑了，茶杯上氤氲的热气直冲他的眼睛，他难以置信，这个外表和画作都看起来粗矿的男人，心思竟然如此细腻。

“华尔特，上次我说第二天派人过来收古董，结果我忘了，抱歉，因为最近家里有点事……”杨低头看着茶杯说。  
“原来是这样，我一直以为是我的举动冒犯你了，你不想再跟我联系，后来我也没敢联系你，我已经决定离开了，所以昨天去公司找你，无论如何也想跟你道别。”  
“已经决定了吗？”  
“是的，本来之前没钱，不过放在卡介伦先生那里寄售的画居然卖出去了，卡介伦先生叮嘱我千万不要自以为是，他说我只是撞大运了，有个傻瓜居然按我的标价买走了。我忠心希望买家不要后悔。”  
杨轻轻笑了一声。  
先寇布看了他一眼，也笑了，笑容温暖，“我现在有了点钱，所以打算尝试做做别的事情。其实，我根本没想到画会卖出去，本想在我走后，拜托卡介伦先生把画送给你，可惜……”  
“卖出去了你应该高兴。”  
“我当然高兴，毕竟到手了一大笔钱。只是，我更想送给你。”先寇布说完从身后拿出一张小小的画，递给杨。  
杨接过来一看，“原来我睡着了是这个样子。”画中的杨看起来非常放松。  
“昨晚你睡得很不安稳，只有短暂的安睡时是这样子的。”  
“谢谢你，华尔特，照顾了我一整夜。”  
“我担心你醒来需要什么，毕竟我这边都打包好了，什么都不方便。”  
杨沉默地低头喝着茶，想不出还要说些什么，过了一会他伸出手，“华尔特，祝你新的事业一切顺利。”话说出口，杨才注意到自己声音哽咽。  
先寇布伸手握着他的手，另一只手的大拇指轻轻擦去杨脸上的一颗泪珠，“杨，祝你生活幸福。”


	3. 3

杨威利过了桥来到穿城而过的河流的南岸，爬上一座矮丘到了顶上的雕像广场，此地是旧城区观赏日落的最佳位置，远处蜿蜒的河岸旁密密麻麻排列着城内最古老的建筑。  
杨买了一瓶气泡水，来到游客喜欢的一大片台阶上坐下，此刻距离日落还有一个多小时，台阶上只有他一个人，耀眼的阳光照得河流北岸橙红色的屋顶泛白，他的思绪飘回了四年前。  
一天杨下班回家，莱因哈特兴奋地递给他一个信封。杨瘫在沙发上，从信封里取出一张请柬。原来是艺术品协会年度派对的邀请，往常这类东西都是寄到杨的公司，杨不知为何这次寄到了家里，他看了看信封，只有正面写着他的名字，估计这封请柬不是寄来的，是有人送来丢进了他家的邮箱。  
“这个派对我从来不去。”  
“为什么？”莱因哈特走到沙发后面，把头搁在杨的肩膀上问。  
“因为……就是一群无聊的商人没完没了地谈论着无聊的话题，我没兴趣，”他看到莱因哈特凑在旁边，精致的面容强忍着笑意，“好了好了，我知道，我也是无聊的商人。”  
“不，我从不觉得你无聊，只是你说起历史来就有点收不住，尤其是喝了酒之后。”莱因哈特的手指缠着杨的头发打圈。“可是我想去看看。”  
“相信我，绝对不如你们大学男生宿舍里举办的派对一半有趣。”  
“我又不喜欢那种派对，那次我是被朋友放了鸽子才去的。杨，你为什么不去，难道你不是协会的成员吗？”  
“也算是吧，都是卡介伦帮我弄的，我没管过。莱因哈特，你真的想去？”  
莱因哈特点点头，金发随着他的动作摇摆，杨撩起一缕遮住他眼睛的头发，“好，那就去吧，”  
说完倒在了沙发上，长叹一声，“那种场合，我连合适的衣服都没有。”  
“我陪你去买。”莱因哈特兴奋地说。  
“真叫人头疼，我讨厌逛街。”

派对正是在雕像广场上举办，此地是会长的产业，每次举办派对便会限制游客进入。广场上灯光柔和昏暗，方便宾客欣赏月色之下的北岸景色。  
两人并肩走进广场中央，杨威利感觉到所有人的视线都落在莱因哈特身上，这很自然，莱因哈特今晚精心打扮过，一袭修身的黑西装，其实无论他穿什么都会成为全场的焦点。  
杨威利领着莱因哈特来到广场中央一尊巨大的雕像底下，跟主办人奥贝斯坦打招呼，会长正在跟身边的人说话，他看起来四十出头，脸颊干瘦，前额有一缕白发。他看到杨威利的到来，立刻走上前迎接。  
“真是稀客啊，杨威利老弟，以前从来不肯赏脸参加派对，难得今年来了。”奥贝斯坦的声音听不出一丝热情，双眼更是毫无暖意，他转头看着莱因哈特继续说，“当然，我能看出来你来的原因，不介绍一下这位吗？”  
“我的伴侣莱因哈特。”杨说。  
“真没想到，杨老弟看古董的眼光不怎么样，挑伴侣的眼光竟然如此惊人。”奥贝斯坦不着痕迹地上前揽着杨威利的肩膀，带他往雕塑底下走了两步，低声说，“我上次跟你提过的事情，你考虑了吗？”  
“我上次已经回答过了，那两件东西是我父亲留给我的，我不想出手。”  
“你仔细考虑一下，你父亲留给你的东西，不过只是换一个地方收藏，你还能偿还你父亲留下的债务，怎么算你都不吃亏吧。”  
“债务我自己会想办法。”  
“再考虑一下吧，杨威利，我想你也不希望你那位俊美的伴侣只戴着一只耳钉吧，真的很衬他冰蓝色的眼睛。”  
杨威利双手暗暗握拳，他总算是领教了奥贝斯坦的这双眼睛，卡介伦总说他的眼睛就像X光一样，在如此昏暗的光线下，他居然能看清莱因哈特的耳钉。正好有刚到的宾客过来跟会长打招呼，杨趁机离开了。

杨带着莱因哈特找到卡介伦他们，打过招呼后莱因哈特说自己随处走走看看，让杨跟朋友们聊聊天。  
卡介伦看着莱因哈特离开的背影，胳膊肘拐着杨威利的腋下，“杨威利，你也太虚荣了吧，以前从来不来这个派对，现在结了婚，立刻把莱因哈特带出来炫耀，你不觉得你俩在一起，就像王子跟随从一样吗？”  
杨摊开手耸耸肩，“我一直都是这样子啊，只不过王子从天而降罢了。”  
派对上的香槟酒杨喝得索然无味，过了一会，卡介伦指着远处说，“杨，奥贝斯坦是不是在跟莱因哈特说话？”  
杨威利抬脚准备过去。  
“等等，杨，莱因哈特是成年人了，不需要你保护他，你这样走过去把人带走，也太没风度了，本来奥贝斯坦就看不惯你，你别把关系闹僵了。”  
杨一直盯着那边，后悔自己来参加这个派对的决定，好在莱因哈特很快就回来了，杨松了口气。莱因哈特表示他已经完全理解这种派对的无聊之处了，提议想走，杨更是求之不得。跟朋友们道别后，两人就离开了聚会。

走出雕像广场，他们靠着大台阶旁边的栏杆，机会难得，打算欣赏一下城市的夜景再回家，聚会上的音乐飘来这里，只剩若有若无的声音，撩拨着心弦。  
杨威利去旁边的小商店买了两杯啤酒，他端着酒回来看到莱因哈特坐在栏杆上。他把啤酒递给莱因哈特，莱因哈特没有接，伸手松开了杨的领带，又说，“你转过去。”  
杨转身，靠在莱因哈特两腿之间，莱因哈特搓揉着杨的头发，把之前用发胶梳到头顶的头发松下来，杨手里的啤酒随着莱因哈特的动作晃荡着，“你那样子太傻了，还是这样好看。”  
杨靠着莱因哈特胸膛，“还不是你给我弄成那样的。”  
“杨，奥贝斯坦一开始跟你说了些什么？”  
“没什么，生意上的事。”  
莱因哈特沉默了片刻，“杨，你满意我吗？”  
“为什么突然这么问？”  
“因为你从来没有对我提过什么，总是我对你提出各种要求，你却从没对我说过什么，我不懂你是怎么想我的，我感觉……没有安全感。”  
杨威利大吃一惊，刚刚卡介伦还一个劲儿打趣他，说他拥有如此耀眼的伴侣，肯定会很担心吧。杨倒是没有担心，他觉得一切随缘就好，只是他从没想过，莱因哈特竟然会没有安全感。他想转身，但莱因哈特搁在他头上的手阻止了他的动作。  
“我……”杨不知道该说什么。  
莱因哈特抱着他的头，下巴搁在他乱糟糟的黑发上，“杨，说你爱我。”  
杨靠着莱因哈特的胸膛，仰起头，“我爱你。”  
然后他看着莱因哈特低头，冰蓝色的眼睛凑近他，又长又密的金色睫毛刷过他的脸颊，嘴唇贴上了他的嘴唇。

杨坐在大台阶上，呆呆地看着旁边的栏杆，他掏出手机，拨通了卡介伦的电话。  
“卡介伦，我需要你帮我个忙，”他听了几句，打断了对方的话，“我大概知道现在是什么情况了，嗯……我理解你的处境，卡介伦，你听我说完，我需要你帮我去打探一下奥贝斯坦，他手里到底掌握了莱因哈特的什么，嗯，我知道他想要我的什么东西。”  
电话那头的声音一直很急促，杨接着说，“不用了，其它的事情，我想听莱因哈自己特跟我说。好了，就这些，拜托你了。”  
杨威利挂断电话，从手机里删除了他收到的莱因哈特的那张照片。他收起手机，发现大台阶上已经坐了一些游客，杨喝着走了气的气泡水，看着来来往往的游人，太阳正沉向地平线。  
台阶底下，不知何时出现了一男一女，两人身着怪异的服装，正对着大台阶上陆陆续续坐满的游客唱歌，不少游客也跟着他们一起唱。杨看着太阳落到河北岸的屋顶上，心中一阵轻松。  
一曲终了，人们鼓掌欢笑。底下的男人提高了音量，对着人群说，“大家晚上好！今天来这里看日落的各位实在是太幸运了，”男人说着从口袋里掏出一只气球，他用嘴吹起气球然后随手打了个结，“这个气球会替我们选出一位幸运的朋友，我俩将会为他免费算命。”说完他一松手，气球竟然飞到了空中，杨稍有些惊讶，不过这种雕虫小技的魔术他不感兴趣。  
他准备起身离开，结果发现此时前后的台阶上都坐满了人，一时不知道如何下脚。气球在众人的脑袋上飘来飘去，人们抬着头视线追随着气球，突然一声炸响，气球在杨威利的头顶爆炸了。  
“恭喜，我们幸运的朋友出现了，这位先生，你想问什么？”台阶底下的男人大声问。  
杨环顾四周，发现众人的视线都落在自己脸上，他不好意思地伸手抓了抓头发，摇摇头没有回答。  
“没有特别的问题，那么就算算爱情吧。”男人说。  
杨准备拒绝，他不打算当着这么多人，配合两个小丑表演闹剧，他起身准备挤过人群，却惊讶地发现刚刚还在台阶底下的女人，不知何时来到了他身边，扯住了他的袖子。  
“千载难逢的机会，一分钱不要，你真的不想算吗？”女人问。  
“我不信这些。”  
“信不信随你，听一下你也不吃亏，既然你没有别的要求，那我就算爱情了，”女人声音低沉嘶哑，柔声细语，尽管人群嘈杂，杨却听得一清二楚，“你的真爱正在飞机上……”  
莱因哈特回来了，杨立刻冒出了这个想法。  
“别急着高兴，先生，听我说完，他正在飞机上离你而去！”说完女人松开了杨的袖子。  
杨威利挤出人群，掏出手机打开通讯录，找到先寇布的手机号码，按下了删除键。

杨威利把车停进车库时天已全黑，他发现自己又发烧了，拿起先寇布送他的那幅画他打开房门，家里漆黑一片，不过窗外透进来的月光中，他看到沙发上好像坐着一个人。  
“莱因哈特，你回来了吗？怎么没开灯？”  
黑暗中，莱因哈特盯着他，冷冰冰地问，“杨威利，你昨晚没回家，是吗？”  
“我……莱因哈特，我现在不舒服，有什么话我们明天再谈好吗？”杨觉得头晕，他走到沙发旁，撑着沙扶手稳住身体。  
莱因哈特突然起身，一把夺过杨手里的那幅画，“这是什么东西？”莱因哈特把画对着月光，匆匆看了一眼，“啊，是你睡觉的样子，是那个画家画的吗，你脱了衣服让他画的吗？”  
莱因哈特使劲把手里的画摔倒地上，杨看着莱因哈特，没有动。  
“我听说你包养了一个不入流的画家，本来我不相信你会做出这种事，结果今天一到家，就发现你昨天没回家，看到客厅里堆着几幅乱七八糟的画，还有这个，”莱因哈特从口袋里掏出一张房卡，那是杨威利几周前想约莱因哈特庆祝相识五周年的那张房卡，“酒店的房卡。现在你又拿着他给你画的画。”  
“莱因哈特，你听我说……”  
“我不想听。”  
“你能送我去医院吗？”  
莱因哈特愣住了，不过片刻过后他的声音更尖利了，“杨威利，你怎么什么事情都想逃避？从来都不想跟我好好谈谈呢？”  
“莱因哈特……”  
莱因哈特转身走向大门，杨伸手拉住他的手，莱因哈特狠狠甩开，夺门而出，房门在他身后嘭得关上。  
杨想不起自己是怎么倒在地上，他盯着天花板，只觉得天旋地转，脑中不断想着，莱因哈特，我的确应该早点跟你谈谈，是我太疏忽了。

杨威利不清楚自己在地上躺了多久，他感觉额头烫得厉害，浑身无力，但他非常口渴。他从地上爬起来，扶着墙壁走进厨房，拿起一只玻璃杯打开水龙头接了一杯水，他重重倚靠着水槽，头晕一波接着一波，水杯还没有送到嘴边，就掉进水槽里摔碎了，杨不知道碎玻璃是怎么划过他的手腕上，刚开始什么都感觉不到，接着一阵刺痛，然后一股热流顺着手腕流下。  
他看着鲜血涌出来，背靠着水槽坐在地上，摸出手机，滑腻的手指难以准确操作，他拨通了莱因哈特的电话，没人接听，他又拨了一次，还是没人接听，杨感觉自己即将失去意识，他找到了助理的电话，终于有人接听了，“缪拉……来我家……救我……”


	4. 4

卡介伦风风火火地走进医院病房，站在病床脚头，“杨，你还好吗？怎么突然想不开……”  
靠坐在病床上打点滴的杨威利睁开眼睛，先看看卡介伦，又转头对着墙角坐着的砂色头发年轻人说，“缪拉，麻烦你去找一张纸和一支笔，帮我写上‘我不是自杀’，我把纸条贴在胸前，省得跟每个人解释。”  
卡介伦抬手扶了扶眼镜，翻了个白眼，然后他转头也看着缪拉说，“缪拉，只用找一支笔就够了，我把那几个字写在你老板的头上。”  
缪拉的视线在杨威利和卡介伦两人之间来回，一时间不知所措，只是尴尬地笑着。  
“卡介伦，你别难为缪拉了。”杨的声音很轻，靠着病床的身体往下滑了一点。  
“还不是你先挑起来的。你到底怎么回事？”  
“没什么值得大惊小怪的，我只是失手打碎了杯子，玻璃渣割破了手腕。”  
“你不觉得这个解释太像蹩脚的谎话吗？”  
“那我也没辙，生活从来都不如艺术品那么富有美感。”

缪拉趁着病房里安静下来，他起身说，“老板，我先回公司了。”  
“好的，接下来的几天，公司就麻烦你了，要是没什么事情的话，你也不用老待在那里，早点回去。”  
缪拉立刻挺直脊背，严肃地说，“老板，你放心，我会好好上班的。”  
“不，我没开玩笑，没什么事还死守着上下班的时间，太无聊了。”  
“杨威利，你这也太放纵员工了吧。”卡介伦眯起眼睛盯着杨。  
“我自己都不爱上班，何必要压榨员工？”  
“你这是想用自己的大度来反衬我压榨员工吗？哼，就因为你管理松散，我至少听尤里安说过两次想跳去你那边。”  
“我非常欢迎，只要不嫌我这边工资低奖金少。”  
“我精心培养的人才就白白送给你用，杨，我以前觉得你不会做生意，看来真是低估你了。”  
“这还不是跟着你学的。”  
缪拉笑着摇摇头，听着两人跟往常一样斗嘴，走出病房轻轻带上了房门。

卡介伦走到窗边病床前的椅子上坐下，他看着病床上的杨威利转头望向右边窗外。  
身处纯白色调的环境里，杨威利大量失血的脸庞显得格外苍白，浑身有气无力，刚刚强打起精神跟卡介伦打趣，仿佛一下子耗尽了所有的精力。预感到即将开启的话题，杨威利乌黑的眼睛有些呆滞，卡介伦一时间开不了口。  
“你说吧。”杨轻声说，视线依然停在窗外，那里只露出一小块蓝色天空，别无其它景致。  
“奥贝斯坦那边说，只要你把古董给他，他就把莱因哈特的东西交给你，以后也绝不再插手你俩的事情。”  
“就这样吗？那就给他吧。”杨轻轻哼了一声，听不出是笑还是恨。  
“杨，不着急这几天，你再考虑考虑，等你恢复好了再说，你现在失血过多，脑子恐怕不清醒。”  
“我很清醒，卡介伦，”杨威利转头看向卡介伦，“要说的话，我在厨房里流血的那段时间，比我往常很多时候都要清醒。”  
卡介伦疑惑地皱起眉头，随后叹了口气，“可是，那是你父亲留给你的，你一直都舍不得出手。”  
“我其实一点儿都不喜欢那两件东西，只不过我更不喜欢那个人，他又表现得太想要了，所以我反而不想给他。结果，因为那点东西却把莱因哈特卷入了这种事情。”  
“这不是你的错，杨，要怪也应该怪奥贝斯坦用那种卑鄙的手段。”  
“事情终归是因我而起……”  
“还有，我要提醒你，就算你现在满足了奥贝斯坦，我想，你恐怕很难挽回莱因哈特了。”  
对于卡介伦直截了当的言语，杨威利不想继续讨论下去，对于这个问题，杨已经思考过了，他感觉自己无论是失血昏迷的时候，还是后来安稳睡着，还是再后来他清醒过后，他的大脑一直转个不停，思考着各种各样的问题，曾经他懒得触碰，避之不及的问题，曾经乱成一团难以厘清的问题，如今在他脑中一点点清晰起来。  
几周前，杨威利甚至还抱有一丝幻想，希望手机里收到的那张照片不是真的。然而，无论他多么不想承认，他的理智也清楚这是怎么一回事，假如照片不是真的，莱因哈特也就不会受到奥贝斯坦的要挟了。抑或，莱因哈特只是找到了一个机会呢？

杨威利拜托卡介伦替他去处理这些事情，越快越好。接下来的几天，他躺在病床上，看书睡觉。  
莱因哈特没有来过，好多次杨拿出手机，查看是否收到短信，他想给莱因哈特打电话，却总在按下拨打键之前作罢。他想见他，却又担心两人见面时的难堪场面，他估计莱因哈特大概也会这样想吧，于是，他就等着，给两个人多一点时间。  
三天后的下午，杨看着书睡着了，等他醒来，看见病床旁边的椅子上坐着一个人，窗外的夕阳给他的金发蒙上一层柔和的光晕。  
杨自从莱因哈特出差后就再没见过他了，上次晚上不愉快的见面，客厅里没有开灯，此时，杨凝视着莱因哈特，想把他拉过来搂进怀里。然而杨只是撑着身子坐起来，轻轻地问候，“嗨。”  
“你好些了吗？我……这么长时间才来看你……”莱因哈特坐在椅子上动了动，冰冷色的双眸注视着杨的眼睛。  
杨威利笑着点点头，从枕头旁拿出一个小信封递给过去，莱因哈特伸手接了，只用拇指和食指稍微捏了一下，没有打开信封，就扔到了病床边。  
“你放心，我没有看。”  
“杨，我很抱歉……”  
杨威利不知道莱因哈特是为哪件事道歉，不过哪件事都不重要了，他想开口问点什么，又怕听到自己不想听到的，结果两个人沉默了好一会。  
“他是我儿时的玩伴，”最终是莱因哈特打破了沉默，“高中的时候转学，去了别的城市，我们失去了联系，半年前我们突然重逢了，我非常意外，只是没想到，这一切都是奥贝斯坦安排的。”  
“莱因哈特，那晚你说的没错，我应该早点跟你谈谈，从这一切发生之前，我们能好好谈谈，也许不会走到今天这一步。”话说出口，杨感觉他自己都不相信，他和莱因哈特就算没有奥贝斯坦从中作梗，大概依然会走到今天这一步。他爱莱因哈特，但是他是用自己的方式在爱，有的事情他可以改变，有的却很难。  
“你不应该为了这个把古董给奥贝斯坦。”莱茵哈特朝着床边的小信封挥手。  
“古董不重要，莱因哈特，如果能用来换取安宁的生活，我不会犹豫。”杨知道莱因哈特误会了，他根本不在乎奥贝斯坦的问题，他只想解决莱因哈特和他两人之间的问题。  
可是，杨不擅长解决这样恶毒问题，杨常常说，人都有擅长的事，也有不擅长的事。然而杨威利对于自己不擅长的事情，可以说过于懒惰了，他为莱因哈特改变了一部分，还有些东西确实习惯使然，他自己都意识不到自己是多么逃避。  
“杨，你不舒服吗？要不要睡一会？”莱因哈特坐到床边，轻轻拍着杨的手背。  
杨威利发现自己走神了，他的谎言已在舌尖，但他这一次他没有说出来，过去有太多次，当杨沉浸在自己的想法之中，或者他不愿意继续跟莱因哈特沟通的时候，似乎总会感觉困意来袭，完全退缩进自己的世界，让杨感觉安稳舒适。  
“我不困，抱歉，我走神了。”杨说了实话。  
莱因哈特微微一怔，略显惊讶，面对杨威利突然的改变，他有些措手不及，两人在常年的相处中形成的惯性，无论是主动形成，还是被动形成，在这一刻打破了。

杨伸手从床头柜的抽屉里拿出一个大文件袋，递给莱因哈特，“我已经签了。”  
这是卡介伦从他家拿来的，那晚杨被送到医院，甚至不知道莱因哈特把离婚协议放在客厅的桌子上。  
莱因哈特没有接，他抓着杨的手，“不，杨，这个不是我拟的，我……”  
“我知道，我看过了，我知道不是你拟的。”杨了解莱因哈特，协议里计算得太清楚了，肯定是奥贝斯坦的手笔。  
“我不想夺走你的房子。”  
“那是我们的房子。我想给你，那里的装修风格是你喜欢的，我不想卖掉，如果你还喜欢的话，就继续住吧。”  
莱因哈特随手把大信封和小信封一起扔到椅子上，俯身把头搁在杨的怀里。  
杨捧着他的头，轻轻抚摸着他的金发。熟悉的气味，熟悉的感觉，一切都太熟悉了，他的身体渴望跟怀里的人拥抱，亲吻。然而，裂痕终究出现在两人之间，那是在莱因哈特跟玩伴重逢之前，两人就已经出现的裂痕，杨威利一直无视，一直回避的裂痕。  
就算这一次他们能恢复如初，无非就是再增加一些美好的回忆，然后呢，生活依然会再一次走到面临抉择的十字路口。杨想起卡介伦说他，总是喜欢把事情往最坏的一面去想。  
杨想起父亲始终认为最值得关心东西只有钱，杨以为自己不会继承父亲这样的想法，谁知道在这种关键的时刻，杨依然用钱来解决了问题。  
他俨然婚姻中过错的一方，执意将房子给了莱因哈特，他到底是想表达什么，是对他将对方陷入困境的道歉，还是急于结束也许没有完全破裂的关系，最后杨想清楚了，他这是跟过去几年勤奋的自己的道别。  
杨低头亲吻莱因哈特的金发，他不敢捧起那张脸，他怕自己吻下去就分不开了。这些年来的相爱和相处，已经在他和莱因哈特的身体和灵魂上打上了烙印，他们已经永远改变了，无论是否朝着自己希望的方向。

杨威利停了车，走进卡介伦公司的后门，准备先去办公室找到卡介伦，再去画廊。  
一周前，卡介伦来到杨威利家里，邀请他参加下周的一个小型画展，还顺便把杨买的三幅画借走了。  
杨威利住院期间，委托卡介伦帮他买下了位于市郊的农舍，也就是之前先寇布租住的地方，他出院后就搬到了那里。  
一年来，他搬家打包的东西完全没有整理，他睡在最大房间里摆放在地板中央的床垫上，墙边堆满了书，三幅画挂在床头的墙上。  
今天开始的画展，他原本不想过来，只是，一周前卡介伦去他家时，他推托说自己出来一趟身体太累了，卡介伦狠狠地反驳他，“你流那点血都是一年前的事了，还要借机在床上躺多久？”  
今天从中午开始，卡介伦不断给他发短信，他只好起床开车过来了。  
他走进后门，走过通向办公室的走廊，口袋里的手机不断提醒收到了新短信，他掏出来发现全是卡介伦发的，光是一条一条看下来他都失去了耐心，更别提回复了。  
他低头盯着手机屏幕，凭着熟悉的感觉往前走着，刚刚转过一个弯，杨威利突然感觉一阵风吹过，当他反应过来时，手里的手机已经飞出去了，他被一个跑过的路人撞到了。  
他看着手机飞在空中，自己的身体失了重心，就在他即将朝后倒下时，撞到他的人急刹车停下，一把将他拉了起来，强有力的胳膊将杨箍在自己怀里，稳住他。  
杨威利惊魂未定，抬头看到一张熟悉的脸，“华尔特？”


	5. 4.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章跟主线剧情关系不大

凌晨三点，莱因哈特坐在朋友家客厅的沙发上，盯着手机屏幕上的短信。  
他疲惫不堪，却怎么也睡不着。六个小时前，他出差回到家，四个小时前，他从家里跑出来，打车来到朋友家，一个小时前，杨威利给他打过电话，连打了两次，他没有接，刚刚收到的短信说杨受伤进了医院。  
莱因哈特拿起搭在沙发靠背上的外套，轻轻打开门出去了。  
这是他头一次在这个时间走在新城区的街上，街景与想象大相径庭。他和杨威利的家位于老城区，偶尔的晚归他坐在车里，看着车外沿途的街景，城市仿佛跟城里的人们一起睡了。比这边狭窄许多的街道上空空荡荡，街灯昏暗，高楼大厦黯影幢幢，街边年代久远的房屋丧失了阳光下的美感，徒剩萎靡老态。曾经的欣欣向荣如同影子，落下来瘫在地上。  
此时，他走在新城区里，宽敞笔直的街上依然有车来车往，偶尔也能看到路人，甚至还有没有收摊的路边摊。莱因哈特在这里感觉到了一股开拓的力量感，那股力量曾经也在老城区里激荡，虽然这边的建筑风格不如那边厚重精致，却透露着粗犷的美感，一如他胸中澎湃的干劲。  
莱因哈特漫无目的，双脚顺着陌生的街道一步一步往前。夜风清冷，他思绪纷飞。他们两个人究竟是如何走到了今天这一步？

莱因哈特在那次无聊的万圣节派对上认识了杨威利后，剩下最后的半年大学时光，他几乎每天带着笔记本电脑去杨的公司里写论文。待在那间小小的办公室里，他比在大学图书馆里更加高效，杨威利读书的专注感染了他。杨留在办公室没什么工作的时候，大部分时间都躺在沙发上看书。两个人一起读书，莱因哈特不知不觉抵抗了网络随时随地的吸引。  
杨威利似乎对智能设备绝缘，在人们越来越依赖智能设备的当下，他绝对算个异类，办公用的电脑丢在助理的办公室里，莱因哈特从没见他用过。他使用的手机也极其老土，基本只有电话和短信功能。莱因哈特决定，等上班后拿了工资，送给杨一台智能手机。  
偶尔，莱因哈特会去杨威利独居的家里。莱因哈特很小就开始上寄宿学校，有过不少跟室友相处的经历，他发现和杨威利的相处十分舒适，对方几乎完全不会干扰到他的生活，于是大学毕业前夕，莱因哈特决定跟杨结婚，如此一来，毕业之后他就无需考虑租房，室友是否合得来的问题了。  
杨威利和莱因哈特一起看了一套大一点的房子，莱因哈特请自己的设计师朋友来设计，他开始兴冲冲地跟杨商量装修的风格和细节，结果发现对方完全选择了他喜欢的风格。莱因哈特对此相当开心，他以为这是杨对他的审美的肯定，以为这是杨威利对他表达的爱意。当然，他也有所怀疑，杨威利对于装修这种事情完全不上心。不过即将拥有属于自己的小窝，莱因哈特很快就忘记了这些。

莱因哈特的作息一向很有规律，工作日他一般都会在闹钟响起前几分钟醒来，刚结婚的时候，他每天早上醒了，立刻伸手关掉闹钟，担心闹钟响了会吵醒不需要早起的杨威利，结果后来发现，杨就算是听到了闹钟也只是翻个身继续睡了。  
莱因哈特起床后先去冲个澡，然后下楼来到厨房，把面包片塞进吐司炉，再煮一杯咖啡。坐在餐桌旁，一边手指滑动平板电脑看新闻，一边啃着吐司，莱因哈特经常想，要是杨能起来跟他一起吃早餐就好了，两人可以聊聊天。遗憾的是，杨威利不受严格的上班时间约束，本来就爱睡懒觉，就更没有起床的动力了。莱因哈特最初还因为自己的早安吻都无法叫醒杨威利，内心的挫败感持续了好一阵子。  
莱因哈特吃完早餐，如果时间尚早，他会给杨做一个三明治放在餐桌上，就算杨错过了早餐时间，带到公司当午餐也不错。有时候他会给杨写一张小纸条，简单的几个字，压在三明治底下。偶尔，他也会想象，杨是否也在冰箱门上或者其它什么地方，给他留一张小纸条呢，只是莱因哈特从来没有找到过。  
杨威利独居的时候，自己从不做饭，两人搬到新家后，他们依然经常在外面吃饭，莱因哈特也偶尔心血来潮，在网上查找食谱想做点方便省时的食物。尝试几次后，他问杨喜欢吃些什么，杨抓着头发难以作答。莱因哈特有个感觉，对于生活上的问题，杨也许更容易回答选择题，不擅长回答问答题。思来想去，杨只提到了早餐的三明治。莱因哈特有些哭笑不得，只觉得这个人对待生活太随意了，可以说完全不在乎。  
莱因哈特在意生活，在他看来，对理想的追求和跟伴侣共同的生活从来都是缺一不可，在他眼中，生活是一种看得见摸得着的东西，他从自己看见的一切，所做的一切，感受到的一切当中汲取力量，塑造自己的人生，目标明确，步伐坚定，通向他向往的未来。

一起生活久了，莱因哈特越来越感觉，杨的的确确是个相处起来相当舒适的室友，然而作为伴侣，却缺乏实质性的存在感。莱因哈特最初以为，杨可能很慢热，可是后来，莱因哈特感觉到两个人的生活，仿佛只有他一个人在往前进，莱因哈特双脚踩在坚实的地面，杨威利却仿佛躺在漂浮的云朵之上，当然，也算不上纯粹的随风飘荡。  
莱因哈特最初对杨的生意有着充满新鲜感的激情，倒不是说他喜欢这个，只是一种，既然要做了一件事，那就尽量去做好，在他的鼓励下，杨的生意逐渐有了起色，然而，这个改变令莱因哈特误以为，杨开始跟他一样，一起经营两个人的生活。

莱因哈特有时候出差想拉着杨一起出去，杨却总是懒得挪窝，通常的理由无非就是不能丢下公司不管。莱因哈特很清楚这只是借口，杨的生意都是非急需品，卖家买家等个几天都没有关系。莱因哈特开玩笑说，“你的古董多放一周，年代不就更久远了吗？也会变得更值钱吧。”  
杨威利笑了，终于答应跟他一起出去。  
莱因哈特忙完公事，两人逛到了博物馆。莱因哈特从来都不喜欢博物馆，穿梭在千篇一律的走廊里，一会儿就感觉精疲力尽，封闭的空间，配合画作幽暗又刺眼的光线，静止的空气，停在画作前观赏的人们，就跟绘画一样静止不动，时间如同巨大的泥潭，将一切往下拖，逼得他透不过气，他迫不及待想逃出去。他拉着杨，想把他拉走，可是他发现杨的表情，陶醉其中，他难以理解。于是他只轻轻说了一句，“我去休息一下。”就离开了。  
莱因哈特来到室外的休息区，手里捧着热乎乎的咖啡，杯口袅袅升起的热气使得时间又一次开始流转，甜蜜的蛋糕压制了胃里的翻江倒海。他等了好久好久，杨才过来找他，回到酒店后，莱因哈特原本打算在陌生的环境制造一点浪漫的回忆，结果兴致全无。

半年前，莱因哈特一直试图找个机会，跟杨威利好好谈谈，只是始终没有成行，莱因哈特已经习惯了杨不着痕迹的敷衍，他内心的烦躁感不断累积，这不是莱因哈特想要的生活，这种一眼能看到头的生活，犹如展厅里的古董，不再具有实用的功能，只是一点一滴保留着凝固的时间，莱因哈特有着更加活跃的想法，他希望生活充满乐趣，却又不希望只有自己一个前进，他清楚，如果是这样，他们两人将渐行渐远，于是他放慢了脚步，甚至停下来，对着杨伸出手，杨却懒得拉一下。莱因哈特开始考虑分手了。  
莱因哈特那一次的出差，内心焦躁不安，脑中一直在思考着分手的事情，不过依然跟往常一样，每天给杨发短信，杨也跟往常一样不爱回短信。回家前一天的晚上，莱因哈特跟杨发起了视频，他突发奇想，想要玩点不一样，结果，视频那一边，杨突然离开了摄像头，回来的时候端着一杯酒，严肃地问，“莱因哈特，是不是工作不顺利？”  
莱因哈特心烦意乱地道了晚安关了视频，下楼来到酒店旁边的酒吧，他平时不怎么喜欢喝酒，他体会不到杨威利喜欢的那种醉醺醺的感觉，只觉得酒精会麻痹各种感觉，不过坐在酒吧里，他还是点了一杯喝的。  
不远处，一桌吵吵闹闹的年轻人吸引了他的注意，其中一个人的红发让他想起了自己的玩伴。  
那人去吧台买酒的时候，突然停在了他面前，“莱因哈特，真的是你啊，真没想到在这里遇到你。”  
莱因哈特也没想到，在这里遇到了从小一起长大，高中的最后一年搬家转学，后来就一直失去联系的吉尔菲艾斯。他立刻被拉到了那边一桌。  
同桌的年轻人快活地玩着喝酒的游戏，莱因哈特在他们的笑声与闲聊当中，内心的郁闷与焦虑逐渐缓解，他不知不觉多喝了几杯。散场后，吉尔菲艾斯送他回酒店，两人聊到了很晚，随后的一切发生的自然而然，莱因哈特甚至来不及思考就已经开始了。  
事后，两人并排躺在床上，吉尔菲艾斯的手指无意识地转动着莱因哈特手指上的戒指，莱因哈特等待着心跳平息，他感觉刚才那一切，并不是发生在这张床上，不是在这家商务酒店里，不是在此时此刻，他身边的人是去告知他自己准备搬家转学的吉尔菲艾斯，而莱因哈特则还没有遇到杨威利。

三天后的下午，莱因哈特终于来到了医院，他进去时杨威利正在睡觉，他没有叫醒他，这几年的生活，很多个早晨他出门时杨都还在睡着，他少有机会看着他醒来。所以，他坐在床边的椅子旁，他想起杨带回来的那幅画，尽管当时客厅里漆黑一片，他看得很清楚，此刻躺在病床上的杨就跟画里的姿态一样，莱因哈特感觉自己嘴角上扬，那个画家确实很会捕捉，杨威利这个样子非常可爱。  
莱因哈特感觉最近半年里发生的一切，各种事情交织在一起，时间仿佛被加速，他们两个人曾经无波的生活，被几股力量推动着。他想伸手抚摸杨睡着的脸庞，如果那天晚上他没有跑出家门，如果他把杨送到了医院，现在会是怎样呢？他打消了这种毫无意义的想法。  
杨威利醒了后，莱因哈特伏在杨的怀里，感受杨的手轻轻抚摸着他的头发，当杨的嘴唇落在他头顶时，莱因哈特清楚，这一刻，两个人都放手了。


	6. 5

咳咳。  
杨威利听见走廊前面有人咳嗽，立刻推了推搂着他帮他恢复平衡的先寇布。  
先寇布松开手，退开的同时从地上捡起被撞得脱手飞出去的手机，递给杨，“抱歉，手机屏幕摔碎了……”  
“啊，你总算有机会换手机了！”刚才站在几步之外咳嗽的卡介伦，此时来到了杨的身边。  
杨接过手机，没有看，直接塞进了口袋。  
“先寇布，你最好赶紧回展厅，免得有客人找你找不到人，虽说来参观的人不多，”卡介伦揽着杨的肩膀，带着他准备往前走，“杨，我找你有事，来我办公室。”  
先寇布一直盯着杨的眼睛，似乎还有话想说，不过听到卡介伦的催促后，只说了一句，“好的，卡介伦先生，”转身走开了。

杨威利在卡介伦办公室里的沙发上坐下，从口袋里掏出手机检查了一番，发现只有屏幕摔碎了，没有别的问题，就把手机搁在身边。  
“你那个用了有十年了吧。”卡介伦拿起桌上的电话，轻轻说了句什么就放下了。  
“才五年多。”  
“才五年多！手机都快被你用成古董了。”  
“我对手机没什么需求，用的不多，没必要换得很频繁。”  
卡介伦盯着杨，镜片底下的眼睛眯起，恍然大悟，“这个是礼物吧，”他随即叹了口气，“你还没放下吗？”  
杨一根手指轻轻摩挲着身边的手机，“不，完全不是一回事，手机还能用，何必浪费钱换新的。”

一个年轻人打开房门，端进来两个热气腾腾的杯子，放在卡介伦的桌子上，杨对着进来的人点点头打了个招呼，年轻人转身离开带上了房门。卡介伦伸手将其中一个杯子递给杨威利。  
杨低头嗅着杯口飘起的热气，“真香啊！”  
“杨，我有时候无法理解你的消费观念，手机也就算了，你这么喜欢喝茶，为什么自己不买点好茶？”  
杨微微一怔，端着杯子的手放下搁在腿上，“我日常喝的茶，普通品质的就够了。”  
卡介伦摇摇头，端起了自己面前的咖啡，“我必须夸赞一下你的眼光，根据今天的情况来看，如果你把那三幅画出手，可以小赚一笔。”  
“一年前我说过不会出手，现在想法依然没变。再说，这一年我的生意还不错，又不急需钱，干嘛要出手？对了，画展的事你怎么不告诉我？”  
“我以为去你家借画的时候，你就已经猜到了。谁知道有些事情你竟然如此迟钝！你一直没联系过他吗？”  
杨威利摇摇头，“他的电话号码我早就删掉了。”  
“早就……什么时候？”  
“他走的那天。”  
卡介伦双眼瞪大，有些难以置信地看着杨，“我以为……你那么坚决地分手是因为他，至少，有一部分原因是因为他。”  
杨威利再一次摇头。  
“老实说，看他这次带来的一幅画，我真以为你俩一起生活过。结果，你们居然还没睡过。”  
“卡介伦，有些话你可以不用说得这么低俗。”  
“低俗吗？杨，先寇布眼中大大方方地流露出对你的渴望，这很低俗吗？”  
“你知道我说的不是这个意思。”  
“你只跟他见过两次面，我大概比你更了解他一点。一年前，先寇布对自己的未来充满迷茫，始终找不到适合自己的方向，然而，过去这一年，仅仅只有一年的时间，他改变了很多，我能看出来，你就是他转变的动力和燃料，如今他有了明确的方向，你是他的灵感。”  
“我不希望被赋予一些我自己无法控制的东西。”  
“所以，这一年来你就把自己关在家里？”  
“你知道的，我以前就喜欢一个人待着。”  
“但这其中有区别，你如今的这种消极面对，的确不会让你有所失，但也不会让你有所得。”  
“也许，我并不适合跟其他人建立亲密关系。”杨终于说出了自己根本不想说出口的话。  
“好了，收起你一脸的自我怀疑。你和莱因哈特也许的确不合适，但这不代表你和任何人都不合适。你自己阻断一切可能性，要我说，对先寇布也不公平吧。”  
杨威利自认为自己从不会去迎合他人，不过，他依然对于对方可能会对自己所抱有的期待感觉担忧。  
卡介伦见杨没有接话，继续说，“你刚才没注意到吗？我要是再不把你拉走，他都快要点燃了。这次画展，算我还你一个人情。”  
“什么人情？”  
“就是之前奥贝斯坦那事……”  
杨摆摆手，示意他不想听这个名字，他想起来了，当时奥贝斯坦手里也捏着卡介伦的什么事，杨从没问过。  
“你要是不想跟他见面，就直接走吧。”  
“我又不讨厌他，只是，我不想太快进入下一段关系。也许普通朋友……”  
“很好，展览有三天，过后他大概会留一天处理一些事情，那么你有四天时间做普通朋友。”  
杨威利拿起手机，从沙发上站起来。  
“喂，你真的要走？”  
“我去展厅看看画。”

杨威利从后门走进卡介伦公司里最小的一间展厅，果然从他家借来的三幅画摆在最显眼的位置，正在接待参观的客人，很有可能是潜在买家的先寇布看见杨走进来，对着他会心一笑，随即转回头继续跟客人聊天。  
展厅里的画作不算多，不过大多数都是一年内创作的，还是相当可观了，正如卡介伦所说，这里的画作已经不再是他以前最常卖给卡介伦的那些类型，杨一幅一幅地看过去，喜悦之情跃然心头，他很高兴先寇布没有放弃。  
他在展厅的角落里看到了卡介伦提到的那画了，画中人躺在沙发上看书，要不是画中房间的陈设陌生，杨都开始怀疑先寇布是不是偷窥过他的生活，不过画中人面容模糊，杨转念一想，喜欢躺在沙发上看书的人，姿势估计都差不多。  
临近闭馆时间，杨坐在展厅中央长沙发的一头，先寇布送走了最后的客人，也在沙发中间坐下。  
“华尔特，恭喜你开这次画展，我很高兴你没有放弃。”  
“谢谢。我回家后发现自己一点都不想转行，也许是那三幅画卖掉了，也许是因为……”先寇布神采奕奕地说，不过猝然没了声音，旋即接着说，“杨，我是打算邀请你来看画展的，当然，邀请你和你的伴侣。”  
“我已经……分手了。”  
“噢……嗯……我很感谢卡介伦先生能借来这三幅画展览。”  
“你不用感谢我，感谢他好了。”卡介伦站在展厅后门说。  
杨抬头对着卡介伦翻了个白眼，叹息一声。先寇布满脸惊讶，他从卡介伦那边收回目光盯着杨。  
“用不着这么惊讶吧，你觉得一年前除了这个傻瓜，还有谁会买？还有，麻烦你俩换了地方聊天，我要关门下班了。”  
先寇布立刻从沙发上站起来，杨威利没有动，他轻声说，“把钥匙给我，我帮你关门。”  
“杨威利，你是不是失血过多脑子出毛病了，求你们赶紧走，免得回头你还要骂我压榨员工！”  
杨威利看到先寇布的眼神满是担忧，他感觉卡介伦绝对是故意的，两件他最不希望提起的事情，卡介伦居然一下子都说出来了。

杨威利和先寇布离开展厅，来到停车场，杨拉开驾驶室的车门，没有上车，他转头看着先寇布说，“华尔特，你住在酒店吧，我送你回去。”  
“杨，可以麻烦你送我去之前租的房子吗？我想看看能不能再租下来。这次画展结束后，我不想回家了，我想留在这边。”  
“恐怕不行。”  
“噢，抱歉，我不知道你晚上有安排，我可以打车过去。”  
“不，我是说那个房子你恐怕租不到了。你想去看看吗？”杨看着先寇布茫然地点点头，“上车吧。”  
汽车刚刚启动，杨就发现自己提议无比愚蠢，此时他邀请先寇布去他家里做什么？再说，他搬家一年来，那地方完全没有收拾过，他一直使用的卧室乱七八糟，他没有使用的房间要么堆着打包的行李，要么空置着，去了没有任何东西可看。他注意到先寇布盯着他，于是咽了口唾沫，“你需要来点音乐吗？”  
“我无所谓。杨，你怎么了？”  
“华尔特，我希望你不要误会，我真的是因为喜欢才买那三幅画的。”卡介伦丝毫不做解释脱口而出的事实，杨感觉烦躁，他不希望先寇布产生什么误解，千万不要留下金主的印象。  
“杨，你受伤是怎么回事？”  
“我只是小心打碎了杯子，碎玻璃把手腕划伤了，我不是想自杀。”每次解释完这件事，杨就会讨厌语言，语言一旦说出口，就仿佛拥有了自己的生命，肆意变换形象，全然不顾说话人的原意。

就快到家了，杨威利看到副驾驶上的先寇布轻松自在，他却越来越紧张。停了车，两人一起上楼，走过走廊，他请先寇布进了卧室后，自己立刻去了厨房。  
杨威利开始在厨房里翻找，他看到水槽里堆满了脏盘子脏杯子，食品柜几乎空了，空水壶丢在炉子上，茶叶散落在台面，瓷砖地面上有些污渍，虽然他搬来后并没有做过饭，他打开柜子，终于看到了自己想找的东西，他拿出几瓶酒，只是想不起来这几瓶酒怎么全都所剩无几了，他终于找到两个干净杯子，倒了两杯白兰地，他深吸一口，走向卧室。  
他站在门口，看见先寇布坐在床垫边缘，拿着临走前给杨画的那幅画，笑着说，“这房间比我当时搬家前还乱，你就这样住了一年？”  
杨威利点点头。先寇布接着说，“这个破了一点，我再画一次，肯定比这个好。”  
杨走到先寇布跟前，递给他一杯酒，先寇布把手里的画放到床垫旁的地上，他站起身，拿过杨手里的两个杯子，一口干掉了其中一杯，随后把两个杯子都放在地上，他轻轻推着杨威利后退了两步，背靠着墙壁，低头凑到杨的耳边，轻轻问，“你现在是单身吗？”  
“是。”杨的声音轻不可闻。  
“一年前我就想吻你，现在可以吻了吗？”  
杨闭上双眼，又一次闻到了白兰地的味道，就像一年前，正是在这个房间里，跟现在一样背靠着墙壁。先寇布抓住了杨受伤那只手腕，捏疼了他手腕上的伤疤，隐隐的疼痛令他心里的渴望更加强烈。  
先寇布紧紧抱着杨，杨感觉胸中的热度开始上升，先寇布的吻让他喘不过气，他渴望对方的抚摸和亲吻。先寇布的嘴唇滑到了他的脖子，手伸到了他的下腹，有些粗糙的手掌握住了他，杨忍不住想躲开，但先寇布的身体紧紧压着他。  
杨身体里的灼热开始往四肢流动，令他身体无力，他好像从没有过如此亢奋的感觉，他感觉身体就快融化，他胸中充满期待，他清楚这一次，他的渴望能够得到满足。  
完事之后，先寇布拉起杨受伤的手腕，放在自己唇上轻吻着。杨想抽回手，他一直觉得那个伤疤看起来比实际情况要严重，“没有看起来这么严重。”  
先寇布一只胳膊撑着头，注视着杨的眼睛，“杨，我爱你看到我的画时候的反应，你能看到别人看不到的东西，你能看到我！我想要画出更多那样的画，杨，有你在我身边，我就能做到。”  
杨一时不知道该如何回答，也许是他脸上的表情太严肃了，先寇布笑着伸手摸着他的脸，“杨，你别紧张，我不是在对你求婚，我只想告诉你，我需要你，你愿意给我个机会，让我们试试吗？”  
杨威利稍稍平静了一点，点点头，先寇布的嘴唇又一次凑到他唇边，“再来一次吧！”

完


	7. 5.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没想到这篇还有后续

杨威利握着储物室的门把手，试探着转动，发现门没锁，他松了口气，拉开门走进去，轻轻带上门。这间位于院子一隅的小储物室没有窗户，他抬手打开了门框旁墙壁上的开关，荧光灯毫无温度的光线立刻占据了不大的房间。

他已经有一年零两个月没来过这里了，自从他和莱因哈特分手。昨天，莱因哈特发短信，叫他过来拿走一些东西。他请莱因哈特留着储物室的门，这样就可以直接过来取了东西就走。两人分手时，杨威利只带走了自己的生活必须品，匆忙收拾打包的物品，后来也是拜托莱因哈特叫车送到了公司。肯定还会有一些东西，毕竟两人在一起生活了将近五年。看来，莱因哈特已经全部清理出来了，杨威利打算就在这里稍微整理一下，他不想留下的东西就直接处理掉。

他特地挑选在工作日的上班时间，这样两人就不用见面了。一大早，他开车过来，刚刚，他把车停在院子里，下车后在熟悉的房门前站了片刻，一时间竟恍然以为自己是下班回家。他摇摇头，扯开了视线，朝院子尽头的储物室走去。

杨威利有点想不起自己当初为何逃跑似的离开了家，他出院前就回来过一趟收拾东西，之后就再也没来过这里了。如今，他更加不想来这个地方，莱因哈特和现任一起生活的家。

杨威利叹了口气，看着储物室中间地上堆叠的纸箱，侧面贴着不同颜色标签纸，上面简单注明了里面的物品类别。不大的储物室里面跟之前一样整洁干净，只是东西多了不少。他一直非常佩服莱因哈特总能把东西收拾得井然有序，无论是多么零散杂乱的物品。而他对于整理东西毫无兴趣，甚至连想法也一样，种种想法杂乱无章地挤在脑子里，他只想回避，不想去触碰。

这里除了纸箱，房间里面还摆着一张扶手椅，那是杨威利曾经最爱坐的。他径直走过去坐下，回想起以前经常坐在上面读书。他倒也并非恋物之人，搬出去过后，突然放弃了熟悉的生活环境，一切从零开始，他并没有特别怀念那些物品，然而，此时此刻，再一次坐在熟悉的地方，他忍不住想要来一杯白兰地，接着，他感觉喉咙憋得难受，他赶紧站起来，撑着扶手等眩晕感平息，然后，他开始清理东西。

杨威利打开最上面的纸箱，里面的东西正如他所料，都是承载着两人回忆的小玩意，他随手翻了翻，想到了他其实不明白自己为什么不想和莱因哈特见面。准确来说不是不想见面，他觉得是害怕见面。他认为分开后就不要再互相打扰了，万一短暂的旧情复燃，对双方都没有好处，只会撕开旧伤疤。

他轻轻哼了一声，嘲笑这个想法，旧情复燃，莱因哈特恐怕根本不会有这种念头，他害怕莱因哈特讨厌他，嘲笑他。毕竟，是他搞砸了两人的关系。对于这一点，杨威利一直坚信不疑，错在他，就算没有莱因哈特那点事加速事态的发展，他俩走到这一步也是迟早的事。正是因此，他完全回避见面，甚至，他感觉这种紧张感已经开始毒害新的关系了。

他从这里搬出去后整整一年的时间，他的生活仿佛被按下了暂停键，他困在一个房间里，大多数时间都躺在一张直接搁在地板的床垫上，对任何事情都提不起兴趣，每天光是活着仿佛都耗尽了他的力气。两个月前，他和先寇布的重逢，让他的生活又一次启动，新的关系让杨威利感觉幸福，但他生怕自己重蹈覆辙，他现在清楚自己习惯性的思维，正如卡介伦常说的，他太容易把事情朝最坏的方向去想，而一旦想到了最坏的情况，结果事情就真的朝着最糟糕情况发展了。

杨威利从纸箱里拿出一张很薄的塑料片，眼角察觉耀眼的阳光从突然打开的门外照进来，他抬头看到莱因哈特从阳光里走进来，抬脚带上门。

嗨！莱因哈特开心地打了个招呼。杨威利呆呆地看着他把手里的托盘搁在门旁靠墙堆放的板条箱上，他端起托盘上的茶壶倒出一杯茶，伸手把茶杯递给杨。杨威利接过茶杯，含糊地说了一句“谢谢”。莱因哈特端起了托盘里的咖啡杯。

我以为你今天上班去了。杨威利视线从茶杯里的红色茶汤上移，房门虽然将明亮的阳光挡在了室外，但阳光仿佛还停留在莱因哈特金黄色的头发上，他应该是跑了步，刚洗过澡，白皙的脸庞简直在发光。

我今天休息，才叫你过来的。莱因哈特举起手里的咖啡杯示意门外。你想去家里坐坐，还是？

就在这里吧。杨威利说，他迟疑了一会儿，后退了一步，在扶手椅上坐下。

你让我留着储物室的门，你不想见我吗？莱因哈特问。

我以为你不想见我。杨威利的声音很轻。

莱因哈特愣了一下，他上齿轻轻刮过下嘴唇，接着说。你是不是没吃早餐？

杨威利点点头。

我去给你拿一点。莱因哈特边说边转身往门口走。

不用了，谢谢。

莱因哈特转回来，他靠着墙边的板条箱，放松双腿。你刚搬出去的那阵子，我每天做早餐的时候，都忍不住想给你做，总在担心你有没有好好吃饭。

我跟你在一起之前，也一个人生活过。

我知道，我只是想说，我很想你，前半年我都很想你。莱因哈特喝了一口咖啡。

我也想你。杨威利没有说出口，他喝了一大口还有点烫的茶水，另一只手无意识地摆弄着之前从纸盒里拿出来的薄塑料片。

啊，那是威尼斯水上巴士的通票。

杨威利听到莱因哈特的话，才低头看自己手里的塑料片。他俩后来一起旅游的各种票证小玩意，回家后莱因哈特都会精心整理成册，不过这一次是他俩住到一起之前去的，所以杨威利带回来后就随手不知扔到了什么地方。

_莱因哈特毕业前夕，他已经完成了论文，跟几个同学约着出去旅游。他本想拉着杨威利一起去，不过杨自觉跟他的同学们一起长时间旅游，恐怕多少会有些尴尬，于是推脱说公司事情多走不开。后来他俩结婚后，杨威利用过好多次这个推脱的理由。莱因哈特没有放弃，说等同学们各自散了后，他俩可以单独去玩几天，最终以威尼斯有双年展说服了杨。_

_两人约好在维也纳见面，杨威利飞到那里，租了一辆汽车，准备自驾去威尼斯。结果，令他意想不到的是，莱因哈特有两个同学，要蹭他们的车。_

_莱因哈特的两位同学一爬上汽车后座，便继续着他们早已开始的争论，话题是国际局势，个子较高的男孩语气始终急不可耐又令人厌烦，杨听出来了，他总是故意挑衅身边的朋友和莱因哈特，矮个子的男孩明显已经开始感觉到不安，试了几次努力想找回自己的场地，却效果不佳。_

_矮个子男孩米达麦亚，突然打断了朋友话。等一下，罗严塔尔。随后他转头向副驾驶上坐着的莱因哈特。莱因哈特，这位是你朋友吗？给我们介绍一下吧。_

_杨威利突然有些担心，在大半天的车程当中，自己恐怕也会被扯进刚才那种毫无章法的争论当中，于是他提前阻止了这种可能性，还有，莱因哈特没有跟他的同学介绍过自己，他不知道莱因哈特是否不希望公开两人的关系，于是他没等莱因哈特开口，抢先回答了。我是优步司机。他忍着笑意朝身旁瞟了一眼，发现莱因哈特微微皱眉，把到了口边的话咽了下去。_

_他的话音还没落，罗严塔尔再一次迫不及待地开口了，最终还是莱因哈特把话题引向他们的学校老师还有其他同学，于是三个同学一起开始抱怨嘲讽，后座上的那两位同学终于又一次亲密起来。有着共同的敌人，总是能让人们更加亲密。_

_到了的里雅斯特，罗严塔尔和米达麦亚下车告别后，他和莱因哈特再次出发，前往威尼斯。_

_剩下的路程不远了，换莱因哈特开车，杨威利坐到副驾驶上系好安全带，他打量着莱因哈特，长途旅游过后他看起来有些疲惫，但完美的面容仿佛在发光。莱因哈特打燃发动机之前，伸手抓住了杨威利的手。我好想你！莱因哈特说。可惜你的手机太旧了，我这一路都没法跟你视频。还有，你也不用社交网络。_

_我想象不出用那种东西有什么好处。_

_你就能及时看到我分享的路途见闻，还有，我会每天告诉你，我有多想你。_

_我也很想你。_

_再次出发后，车上只剩他们两人，气氛轻松了很多。杨，你不想公开我们之间的关系吗？莱因哈特小心翼翼地问。_

_我以为你不想公开。杨威利轻声说。他看到莱因哈特洁白的牙齿轻轻刮擦着下嘴唇，接着说。我也懒得被他们扯到争论当中。_

_你对那些话题不感兴趣吗？你知道，这是我们的专业。_

_至于说话题，我倒也说不上没兴趣，只不过，你那位同学的争论，不过是重复着书上的观点，甚至可能是他早上刚刚看过的一篇评论文章，就努力想要说服自己的朋友，我恐怕他连事件的历史背景都没有深入了解过。_

_杨老师，好几个小时你保持沉默，对我们都是损失。莱因哈特笑着说。_

_别笑话我。杨威利说。他听得出莱因哈特在开玩笑，并没有恶意，莱因哈特非常聪明，每次聊天时，他总能准确表达自己的观点，都是他理解消化过后的观点，而且每次也都明智地点到为止，不会因为自己深入了解过，就像某些人一样收不住得夸夸其谈。_

_其实你误会车上的情况了。莱因哈特说。_

_怎么说？_

_罗严塔尔不过是想引起米达麦亚的注意，就这么回事。_

_杨威利转头盯着莱因哈特弧度完美的侧脸，皱着眉头。是吗？好吧，我搞不懂这些事情。_

_没错，杨，你对有的事情实在是太迟钝了。_

_啊，说起来，我压根没指望他俩会相信我是优步司机，失策了，早知道他们真的信了，应该让他俩分担一些车费的。_

_什么，杨威利，你在开玩笑吗？莱因哈特双眼依然看着前方的道路，不过音调提高了一些。_

_没有，我不是开玩笑。_

杨威利低头看着杯子，才发现莱因哈特又给他的杯子里加满了茶水。

你男朋友的画挺不错的，噢，他是你男朋友吗？莱因哈特问。

是的，你认识他吗？

见过一次，他画展开幕那天上午我们去看了，吉尔菲艾斯以前听说过他，所以拉着我去看展，我到了展厅里看到了你拿回来过的几幅画后，就猜到是他。吉尔菲艾斯想订购一幅画，我们就聊了一会。我当时还以为你也会在，结果一直都没看到你。

我下午才去，其实，我根本不知道他回来开画展。

杨，有些事情你真是太迟钝了。莱因哈特摇摇头。嗯，我有个问题，我们分手前，你们睡过吗？

杨威利摇摇头。

你又脸红了，杨，这么多年了，你还跟原来一样。莱因哈特说。

_他们到了威尼斯，时值暑假前，还因为双年展，岛上到处都是游客。他们买了水上巴士的通票，坐船去了其它的岛，随便参观了几个展览，大多都是前卫艺术品，杨威利兴趣不大，不过比起他们一起去博物馆，莱因哈特对这些东西似乎兴趣更浓，杨威利感觉挺不错的。_

_晚上，两人在提前预定好的酒店里，做完爱，躺在床上，夜风从窗户吹进来。_

_我在想，我要不要继续读书呢？莱因哈特侧躺着，面对杨威利，一只手轻轻抚摸着他的侧腰。_

_你想读吗？杨威利也侧躺着。_

_我也不确定，也许我可以换个专业。_

_你想学什么？_

_策展。你觉得怎么样？_

_你都不喜欢看展。_

_其实我想问的是，你觉得刚才怎么样？_

_挺好。杨威利平躺下来，视线盯着天花板。_

_杨，你脸红了。_

_杨威利知道自己脸红了，这不是第一次他们第一次做，他也没说谎，感觉的确不错，但他不想谈论这个，似乎说出口远比做本身更让他紧张。_

_你从来没有告诉过我你的感受，当然我可以感觉到一些，只是，也许是我的错觉吧，你好像没法享受其中。_

_也许不是错觉，杨威利心里想，他好像太容易走神了，他也不清楚自己为何如此紧张，也许以后会好吧，他安慰自己。你想喝点酒吗？_

_好啊！_

_我去拿。_

杨，我知道你不喜欢谈论这些问题，但有些话我想说，早就想说了，我到现在都不明白，为什么当时我们就那样分开了，我们本来应该好好谈谈。所以，其实，我当时还挺希望你和那个画家发生点什么。

什么……为什么？杨威利惊得瞪大了眼睛。

也许你会嘲笑我这种想法，虽说当时的事情，有人暗中捣鬼，但我也并非完全遭受胁迫，我希望你能发生点什么，我们都清楚，我们之间的问题很早就出现，但是你一直不肯跟我好好谈谈，我想，如果你出轨了，也许你会感觉内疚，会感觉羞耻，会……会产生任何感觉，会拿他跟我比……

我不想拿任何人跟你比。

我知道，只是当时，我希望你会比较，然后，你就会发现我更好。

我有我的原则，我不想……

是的，你坚持你的原则，那么无情地签了字，你明明知道协议书不是我拟的，过后也不肯见我。

我……我以为这样你会高兴，我以为你想跟他在一起，我以为你不想见我。杨威利有些眩晕。

你以为！莱因哈特哼了一声，声音又有点像在笑。你总是这样，从来都不问问我到底想要什么。我不甘心，非常不甘心，我们五年的感情就这样说断就断了，如果我们是吵架吵到反目成仇再分开，那就像人受了重伤，只求得到仁慈的解脱。可是，你什么都不说，明明我是做错的一方，你还把房子留给了我，自己搬出去。杨，我要说我真的很抱歉，那晚没送你去医院，我只是，我以为能让你恨我，能让你跟我吵架，或许我们还有挽回的余地。你知道吗？刚分开的几个月，我真的很难熬。

我也是。杨威利心想，他低着头，盯着茶杯里残留的一根茶叶梗。那段时间，他喝了很多酒，他不想去找卡介伦他们，他知道他们会陪着他，但他当时的状况，让他看起来就像是被伴侣抛弃的可怜人，他不想得到任何人的可怜。躺在床垫上，半梦半醒之间，他感觉自己在跟莱因哈特做爱，做完后躺着聊天，然后继续做，后来，他已经分不清对方是莱因哈特还是先寇布。

然后，他开始后悔自己删掉了先寇布的电话，不过就算还保留着联系方式，他也不会去找先寇布，他相信自己会搞砸每一段亲密的关系。还有，他不知道先寇布回了老家后，会不会已经有了稳定的关系。

你就没有想过找我吗？莱因哈特问。

我想过。

是吗？可是你从没有给我打过电话，信息也没有，更别说来家里找我了。

我不敢打扰你。杨威利轻声说。你觉得我们当时如果，嗯，我们有可能继续在一起吗？

我不知道，也许还会在一起吧，多过几年，也许到最后也会分开，我不知道。

我想也是。

幸好有吉尔菲艾斯陪着我，陪我走了出来，我现在很幸福。莱因哈特微微一笑。你呢？你过得还好吗？

挺好的。

莱因哈特点点头。我以前觉得我挺了解你的，不过分开的这一年来，我总在想，我觉得你好像总在努力掩饰什么，或许你自己都没注意到，我想想该怎么说，你似乎希望脱离自己，从旁观者的角度看来，同时存在着不同的你，不同的你之间又并非完全重合，使得你这个人看起来模糊不清。当我以为看清了你的同时，你又变得模糊了。

脱离自己，杨威利思索着莱因哈特玄乎的表述，不过他似乎能明白一些，他自己也有说不出的感觉。看来，我又有了新的思考方向。杨威利说。

哦对了，还有一件事，你是不是有什么特殊的爱好？我是指那方面的。莱因哈特若无其事地问。

杨威利抬头，眼睛瞪大，注视着莱因哈特的眼睛，没有说话，好像呼吸都停住了。

你这样子，就像一头受了惊吓的鹿。莱因哈特笑着说。别误会，我不是要跟你谈这个，只是提醒你一下，如果你有，最好跟你家画家好好沟通一下，杨，你对有的事情实在是太迟钝了。

杨威利开车回到家，把车停在院子里，打开后备箱，看到先寇布正送一位客人出门，他放下了刚抱起的一个纸箱，走了过去。应该是来家里取画的买家，这个年轻人个子很高，一头红发十分夺目。

杨，你回来了。先寇布伸手把他拉到身边，然后对着客人介绍。吉尔菲艾斯先生，这位是我的男朋友，杨威利。

杨威利和吉尔菲艾斯一起愣了一下，不过红发年轻人立刻伸出右手。幸会，杨先生。

杨威利跟他握手。幸会。

吉尔菲艾斯离开后，杨威利靠着汽车车门，刚刚突然的见面，他有些意外，然后才想起莱因哈特提到过买画的事情，只是他完全没想到会在家里突然撞见。

先寇布走了过来，双臂穿过杨威利的腋下，搂住他，把他压在车门上吻他，缓慢，悠长，深情。杨威利有点喘不过气了，先寇布松开了，但还搂着他没放。我今天起床就没看到你人了。

我出去拿了些东西。杨威利说。先寇布的画展过后，接到了一些订单，这两个月来大部分时间都在画画。杨威利偶尔会去公司，晚上，他躺着看书，陪先寇布画画，如果先寇布弄到太晚，杨就先去睡觉了。

刚才介绍的时候，你好像有点不高兴，你是不是不想要我公开我们的关系？先寇布问。

不，你误会了，我……杨威利轻叹一声。你的买家，那位吉尔菲艾斯先生，是莱因哈特的现任，我没想到会在家里碰到他，所以当时愣了一下。

噢！先寇布思索了一下。这样的话，我见过莱因哈特，他俩在我画展刚开幕的时候来过，金发，非常漂亮，嗯，我记得他一边耳垂上戴着一只耳钉，跟他眼睛一样的颜色。

画家先生，你的观察力真敏锐。杨威利说。

我们出去吃饭吧，我今天赶工，一天都没吃东西。

好啊，我也没吃。

先寇布指着杨威利汽车打开的后备箱里的纸箱问，这些东西，你需要现在整理吗？

不急，我回头再收拾。杨威利说。先寇布顺手关上了后备箱。

两人在附近的餐馆随便吃了点东西，杨威利去洗了个澡，坐在卧室的直接放在地上的床垫上，从旁边地上拿起一本书翻开。先寇布搬进来时，提议去买一张床，杨感觉必要性不大，先寇布想了想说，也不错，这样更方便我施展手脚。杨威利对他翻了个白眼。

先寇布此时也坐在床垫上，在手机上整理歌曲的播放清单。杨威利了解先寇布的习惯，画不同的画时会选择不同的音乐。一直以来，杨威利对音乐没什么需求，除了开车时偶尔听听，在家里几乎没有这个习惯，不过，看书的时候有音乐外放，他并不会觉得受到了打扰，只不过，他发现了一件奇怪的事，虽说他感觉自己并没有去留意播放的音乐，但是当一个歌单播放过好几次后，每次一首歌结束后，下一首开始之前，他脑中就会提前浮现出旋律，就好像他与真实的时间发生了轻微的偏差，每次这种时候，他会抬头看一眼先寇布，看他是否还在身边。

先寇布用蓝牙连上一台小音箱后，房间里响起了音乐声，他把手机搁在床上，凑到杨的头边，嗅了一下。我喜欢你的湿漉漉的气味。

洗发水的气味。杨威利还盯着手里的书。

不，我跟你用一样的洗发水，但我喜欢你的气味。

那是因为你闻不到自己头发上的气味。

先寇布抽掉杨威利手里的书，轻轻放到脚边。杨威利抬头看着先寇布，虽然他还没有开口说话，杨威利就知道他想说什么。我可以给你做模特，不过，今天我累了，只想躺着看书，别的姿势我不干。

创作本来就不是轻松的事情，你想想我们共同的作品……

杨威利打断了先寇布的话，华尔特，你的画作只是你的作品。他注意到先寇布的眉心出现一道褶皱，继续说。我就是这样看的，你完成的画作只是你一个人的作品，我给你做模特，我的这一部分，也仅仅是对你，只在你的面前，存在于你创作的过程中，过后就与彻底与我无关了。

哪怕我画的是你？

哪怕你画的是我，我觉得，你完成的画作里，那就不是我了。

我需要消化一下，老实说，我很难理解你这种脱离自我的表现。

好吧，我换个说法，等你的画作完成，无论是杰作还是垃圾抑或平庸之作，只跟你这个作画的人有关系，跟我完全没有关系。至于我，只在你的作画过程中，我摆的姿势的是美好还是垃圾……

先寇布的手指按住了杨威利的嘴唇，我的画不会是垃圾，你也不会。你现在还没看到你对我的重要性，没关系，我会让你看到的，让你看到你是如何激发我，不止一个方面。好了，讨论到此为止，今晚的姿势，我有点新想法。

杨威利看到先寇布的笑容比往常多了点东西，他不由得立刻对这个新想法感到不安了。

先寇布起身去厨房倒了一杯白兰地，递给杨威利。杨，放松点，你这样子，就像你第一次来这里，我吓到你了一样。

不，不是被你吓到了，我当时只是被自己的想法吓到了。杨威利心想，喝了一口酒。你的新想法，说说看。

是这样，最近有个买家跟我谈到了一些特殊的题材，不过，我还没有接下来，因为我从没有接触过那些东西，这几天我在网上稍微了解，我就想，如果你不介意的话，也许，我们可以尝试看看。先寇布说完，从床上拿起一卷绳子。

这是什么？杨威利惊讶地问，他刚才完全没有注意到床上还摆着这个东西。

绳子，难道不明显吗？

我当然认识这是绳子，我是问你想拿来做什么？

我们一起来了解一下，看着杨威利愣了半天，没有回答，先寇布赶紧说接着说，我不会强迫你的，我只是……

杨威利下意识地就想拒绝，不过他此时犹豫了，他想起白天，莱因哈特最后说的话，也许，他应该尝试探索一下自己。好啊，只是尝试一下。

真的吗？先寇布说着又从床上抓起另一样东西塞到杨威利手里。

杨威利看了一眼手里的东西，他拎着非常细的带子，伸到先寇布面前。我记得你看过我的内裤吧，你觉得我会穿这种东西吗？

不是给你日常穿的，只是，捆绑的时候穿。

我宁愿不穿。

我也更喜欢你不穿，只是，现在时间还早，我想多画一会，你看着我，肯定会起反应吧。你觉得我看着你那样，我还有心思画画吗？

杨威利感觉自己面红耳赤，他感觉自己随时会从床垫上站起来，冲出房间，冲进厨房，灌下半瓶白兰地。先寇布把他搂进怀里，轻轻抚摸着他的后背，杨威利感觉自己急促的心跳，撞击着先寇布强劲的心跳声。

我们开始吧！先寇布在他耳边轻声说。


End file.
